A New Life
by UtoOfTheNar
Summary: Severus has no choice but to adopt a child. How will he cope? What about the girl he adopted, Kairio? Will they get along or what? CHAPTER 4 IS UP AND ITS EXTREMEMLY LONG! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. letter

Sakiya: Hello there y'all. I decided to make yet another fic, Harry Potter based. Just for some information on the story... Kairio is a year old when she is bitten. The story will be based when she turns three. Okay? Good. Welp... on with the story!  
  
Phetara: She only owns Kairio.  
  
^___________________________________________________________________________ _________^  
  
Severus Snape scowled at the letter he was holding in his hands. It seemed that he was "required" to do something to prove that he was not a murderer. A year previous Severus Snape was accused for the murder of Kinrio Callisto, who was Severus's girlfriend. She was discovered near his home, but he was not at home or even near. Luckily he had been away and he had proof he didn't kill Kinrio. But now... He had just gotten off and now they ministry sends him this accursed letter!  
  
**Mr. Severus Snape.  
  
Even though all of your charges have been cleared, most of the ministry feels that you need to further prove yourself innocent. The Ministry requires you to do one of the following.  
  
Get married.  
  
Adopt a child.  
  
We feel it necessary that you do one. Below you will find all 47 signatures. **  
  
And there was all of the signatures. Severus read the letter over and over again, really wanting to wake up. He couldn't get married! And he didn't have the time for a brat! He scowled again and decided to sleep on it. Maybe he could make up his mind in the morning. Right now he was to damn tired. He fell onto his bed, not caring about changing. He thought. I really am in no position to do either of the two... Kinrio Severus fell into a restless sleep. He woke around two in the morning. Frowning, he went outside and sat on a step. He put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
"I'm not ready for any of this. Why? Why me? Tell me that!" He shouted angrily. He was going to die if he didn't let his frustration out. In fact he got up and kicked the stone step, hurting his foot in the process. "Dammit!"  
  
"Calm down Severus, before you hurt yourself further."  
  
Severus looked up. "P- Professor Dumbledore. What are you-?"  
  
Dumbledore cut Severus off by holding up his hand. "Now Severus. As far as I understand you have gotten a letter from the ministry, wanting you to do something."  
  
Severus now looked pissed. "Yes Professor. I have."  
  
"I have come here to tell you not to ignore this letter and opportunity. You never know if something good could come out of it." Dumbledore said and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder.  
  
Snape looked at the ground and sighed. "I guess I can't run from it. I'll think about it again and... well I try and do one of them."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. With a nod he Disapperated.  
  
Severus stayed outside a little longer, then went inside. He fell back on his bed on fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Severus's Dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A very tired, yet, pretty young man was running through the forest, carrying a child. He was panting and the child wasn't moving. He began to run faster and faster, until he found a town. He saw a building and ran in. It was an orphanage. The child shook slightly as the man began walking again. That's when Severus finally appeared in his own dream. Then again he was invisible to those around him. He recognized the man. It was Remus Lupin! Severus had a look of confusion but decided to just observe.  
  
Remus stepped up to a woman at a desk. She looked up at him and said, "Your back already Mr. Lupin?"  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid with all of this anti-werewolf stuff going on... I going to have to put Kairio here for a while. As much as I don't want to... No offense to this orphanage though. I just don't want to let her go." Remus said looking down at the little two year old girl in his arms.  
  
"Yes I see all the petitions and things in the Daily Prophet. So... is she well?"  
  
Remus frowned, "Her being a werewolf isn't helping her. She gets sick all the time, and I'm afraid I can no longer provide for her. I will have to leave her here, again."  
  
The woman looked Remus in the eye, "We will take good care of her Remus. Don't you worry."  
  
With a slight whoosh, the scene was gone. Severus now appeared in a different room. He looked around and spotted a little girl with brown eyes and black hair crying in the corner. Some older kids were laughing at her, some were throwing things. Little Kairio continued to cry as things hit her. Then the woman that was in the earlier part of the dream came in. She didn't look to happy. She walked over to Kairio and lifted her up by the collar. "Shut up you!" The woman tossed the three-year-old on the ground. "You filthy little werewolf. You're lucky I haven't thrown you out yet! Now stop your stupid little crying and pick up this mess! All of you others, come with me. It's time for lunch."  
  
Severus looked like he could have killed. No one should ever treat a child like that! Even if they were a werewolf. He looked at Kairio. She had stopped crying and was picking up the mess all of the other kids made. She looked pretty bad. There was bruises and cut on her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus woke up suddenly. The sun was in his eyes, and he could tell he'd overslept. He got up, the dream still in his mind.   
  
Severus was walking through Diagon Alley, just trying to blend in with a crowd. People had heard about the letter and they kept asking questions. He was getting a huge headache again. But the thought of the girl at the orphanage, how she was abused, it kept bothering him. He was abused too. He had walked in an alley and down a small road. And right infront of him was the orphanage that was in his dream. I swear this is happening on purpose. Wait... I don't believe in signs! He was shaking, but he finally made up his mind. He didn't care if it was quick, but he knew he would probably dream of the small girl again.  
  
He opened the door and looked around. Just like the dream. The woman was sitting behind a desk and looking through papers. Severus strode over there. The woman did not look up. He cleared his throat and finally got her attention.  
  
"Yes?" She asked in a happy tone. "What can I do for you sir?"  
  
"I'm here to adopt a child."  
  
^___________________________________________________________________________ _^  
  
Sakiya: okay. There is the first chappie! Please review and I promise it will get better. I'm just not very good a serious fics like this so please be forgiving! Flames are welcome this time but please try not to! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Phetara: Weird. She lets in flames this time...  
  
Sakiya: Yup. Later and peace. 


	2. dresser and monkey

Sakiya: I am really into this fic for some reason so I decided to go ahead and write the second chapter! I think this might be my fastest update ever! ^^ I'm feeling good!  
  
Phetara: She only owns Kairio, nothing else.  
  
Thoughts = (in these)  
  
^___________________________________________________________________________ __________________^  
  
"Oh, oh yes please!" The woman said happily. Severus got a glimpse at the sign on the desk that said. 'Madam Phantom'. She started to walk in a direction and though a doorway. Severus followed, wondering if he was doing a good thing or not. But the dream flashed by again and that's all he needed for reassurance. Madam Phantom led Severus to a large room where all of the kids were running around recklessly. He looked around but didn't see Kairio anywhere.  
  
"Well. Is there one that catches your eye?" Madam Phantom asked.  
  
"Well." Severus tried to think of a good excuse to ask where Kairio was. "I'm here to... adopt a child that a friend of mine dropped off. She was the daughter of a werewolf."  
  
"Oh. Kairio I presume. Follow me." Madam Phantom led Severus down into the basement and to a dark corner. She turned on a light and Severus saw little Kairio asleep in the cage. He began wondering, why in a cage? But then he got some smartness.  
  
"It's three days until the full moon." He said quietly. Madam Phantom nodded.  
  
"You can still adopt her. But be careful." Madam Phantom warned. She got out a key and unlocked the cage. Severus got down on his knees and pick up Kairio. The three year old did not wake, but just twitched slightly. Severus saw the cuts and bruises, worse than in his dream. He frowned. Madam Phantom cleared her throat to get his attention. "The girl harms herself near the full moon. That's why she is so hurt."  
  
Severus nodded even though he knew it was a lie. He would fuss **after** he adopted Kairio. He followed Madam Phantom back upstairs and back to the desk. With a flick of her wand papers zoomed out of a cabinet and over to Severus, followed by a quill and an ink bottle. "There are your papers. Sign them and Kairio is yours." Madam Phantom stated. Severus just barely read over the papers then signed them.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Severus Snape. I think Kairio will happy with you as her father." Obviously she said this to everybody who made an adoption, because it sounded dull.  
  
Severus was trying now to hold back the urge to shout at Madam P. for treating Kairio so badly. "Yes. Happier than she was here."  
  
Madam P. looked up at Severus with a strange expression, "I hope you are not trying to say that she was treated badly here!"  
  
"Oh I'm not **trying** to say it." Severus said as he turned towards the door. "I **am** saying it." And with that Severus left the orphanage, Madam P. gaping at him. He continued to walk and finally looked down at the three year old again. She was awake and quite pale. She looked up at Severus with a very confused and frightened look. "... Kairio?"  
  
Kairio looked even more confused. This man knew her name? But... where was she and what was this man doing?  
  
Severus saw the confusion still in her eyes. "Kairio, I'm... your, uh, new Dad."  
  
Kairio put on a smile. She wondered if her day would ever come. She remembered other kids leaving with parents... and now someone had gotten her. She was happy, excited, and a bit hyper now. Her smile grew with the thought of being out of that horrible place. "D- dad?" She said smiling.  
  
Severus had a weird feeling whenever Kairio said 'Dad'. For the first time in a long time he had a smile on **his** face. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. (I mean. How hard can it be to raise a child) He asked himself in his mind. He walked to his temporary home to send the Ministry the adoption papers so that they would know. He turned to Kairio, who was looking at some of Severus's belongings. "This isn't your home Kairio. We're going home tomorrow. This is just... uh.... Tonight home." He couldn't think of how to say it to a small child and they actually understand. He shook his head and turned away from her, "I'm doomed." He looked back at Kairio again who was... ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE DRESSER!?!?!?!?!?!?! Severus ran over and with a baseball slide, caught Kairio. Kairio just laughed. Severus glared which made her instantly shut- up. "Kairio... uh." He was stuck again. "You're not supposed to climb things and jump! You could have hurt yourself! And I just got you today!" He half-shouted. Kairio's head went down in shame.  
  
(This is going to be a lot harder than I thought...) Severus thought.  
  
^___________________________________________________________________________ _____________________^  
  
Sakiya: yes I know another short one but... I skip a couple years for the next chapter. So the next lots of chapters will be longer. I really don't know what kind of genre this story is... help Ravage!?! Anyways, I hope I get more than one review this time ((special thanks to my best friend TT your so nice)) if I get more than two I'll put up a new chapter in lets say one to two days! ^_^ this is actually a fic I enjoy updating!!!  
  
Severus: Good for you. And Sirius I resent that comment. You look older than /I/ Do! So stick that up your-  
  
Sakiya: Now now Severus no need to be rude! Heh, heh. Sorry he sorta aint in the best of moods today.  
  
Severus: damn straight!  
  
Sakiya: Oo go to sleep or something Severus just don't cuss. I got in trouble for that on a certain site... Anyways REVIEW PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU JUST DO IT OR I'LL CRY OR SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Severus: *snore*  
  
Sakiya: Well at lease he's asleep.  
  
Severus: MONKEY!  
  
End! ((until next chapter! Later and peace!)) 


	3. the sorting

Sakiya: oO…. It's been awhile….

Kairio: (cries) YOU ABONDONED ME!!!

Sakiya: I- uh- didn't mean to!?

Kairio: (cries)

Sakiya: Oy… anyways, the setting for this chapter is when Kairio is eleven. It's the day before she goes to Hogwarts. Remember, she is two years ahead of Harry & Co. Let us see what kind of trouble she gets into before she even starts school…..

Thoughts **in bold.**

Sakiya: Oh yeah, the good part is the first day,

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT KAIRIO! 

((ONWARD!!!))

It was early morning at the large, but almost empty, castle of Hogwarts. A young girl walked into the Great Hall, pushing the doors slowly to hear the creaks. She was pale, but there seemed to be a warm glow to her face. She walked to the only table now sitting in the Great Hall and plopped down. She knew breakfast would not be served for a while, but she didn't care. She didn't seem hungry anyways. Her black hair was messy and had some leaves in it, and her once brown eyes were now an icy blue. There seemed to be a noble look about her, even though she looked messy. Kairio Snape yawned and laid her head on the table, slowly drifting off…

She woke up suddenly when the Great Hall's doors swung open and hit the wall. She looked up and tried to focus on who was there. It was a large man, which only meant it could be Hagrid.

"It's nice to see you are awake Kairio," said a soft voice. Kairio turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore smiling at her. She smiled back, but then yawned. She must not have gotten much sleep. She looked around and saw that most of the other teachers, including her father, were also sitting at the table eating breakfast. Just as she was about to say something, Hagrid came walking over, swinging something feathery.

"I foun' this on the edge of th forest Professor Dumbledore." He said, holding it higher. It looked like the remains of an owl. Dumbledore kept a straight face, "Do you know what did this Hagrid?" He asked quietly.

"Somethin with mighty big jaws." Hagrid replied. Professor Flitwick let out a soft sob. Kairio recognized the torn owl must have been his owl. Everyone reassured Flitwick that it would be okay, and then went back to eating breakfast. Kairio was about to take her first bite, when she felt something in her throat. She began coughing. The others looked at her, wondering what she was coughing for. Kairio's pale face turned red for a moment, but she finally coughed out whatever was in her throat. Her eyes widened at the sight. Feathers. Orange-Red feathers. Just like the owls. Flitwick's eyes were wide, but his face showed shock.

"Um…. Ooops." Kairio muttered. She looked down. It was her fault Flitwick no longer had an owl. "I'm really sorry Professor. I… I didn't mean to. I don't have any control over what I do. I'm…. I'm really sorry." She said to him. He still looked shocked, but his face turned red with anger as he got up and marched away….

((LATER))

"Kairio, stop putting yourself down. You know it wasn't your fault." Severus said while putting things in his office. He was trying to reassure her, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Dad, that's the second time that's happened. And I think I really hurt his feelings." Kairio replied. She was sprawled out on the floor, playing with something.

"Well, get over it. You're starting school tomorrow."

"I know, I know." She said in a bored tone. She was starting to wonder if school would actually be that cool. She had lived in the castle for…. A very long time, and it's not like anything was really changing. Except that she had to attend classes and make friends.

**Maybe that's what's scaring me.** She thought over this a lot. Would she have many friends at all? What if they found out what she was? How many friends then? Kairio sighed. She wasn't thinking school would be boring….. She thought it would be scary.

And then another troubling thought went through, probably the most troubling thing she could think of. **What house will I be put in? I mean, I've seen the Slytherin girls, and they don't look so nice at all. They seem really mean, same with the boys. I like Gryffindor better. They're nice, and they aren't afraid to do scary things. I dunno…. Maybe I am a Hufflepuff. No, I'm definitely not Hufflepuff material. What about Ravenclaw? I just don't know. Guess it's up to the Sorting Hat.**

((THE NEXT DAY))

Kairio's thoughts seemed to follow her into the next day. She was sitting outside by the lake, watching the giant squid lazily rise above the surface, and then go back down. The new first years would be arriving in a couple of hours, and Kairio's job was to get mixed up in the group when the train arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Not hard since lots of students got off. There was an unwelcome feeling in the pit of her stomach. Anticipation mixed with fear wasn't a good feeling when they are about equal. She forgot all about her feelings and thoughts when Hagrid approached her.

"Alrigh' then Rio. I'd say it's bout time we head to th' station." He said. Kairio sighed, "Okay."

They headed to the station, and by the time they got there it was dark and the moon covered the sky. Hagrid glanced nervously at Kairio. "Yer full moon is gone ternight right?"

Kairio nodded. Her attention was focused on the tracks. She wondered how much longer until the train came. She didn't have to wait long until the train came into the station, its horn blowing loudly. The train came to a screeching halt, and in no time students in black robes were filing off the train. Once the crowd grew big enough, Kairio jumped in. She heard Hagrid yelling, "Firs' years this way!" A crowd of students followed Hagrid into the boats. "Everyone in?" He asked, "All righ' then. FORWARD!" And just as he said, the boats started moving forward…..

Not to long after, the boats arrived and everyone piled out into the Entrance Hall. Here stood a tall, stern looking witch. After everyone came in, she cleared her throat to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-the-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family in Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you." With that, she left. The students broke into conversation, most wondering what the Sorting Ceremony was.

"I heard it was some sort of test!"

"Yeah, well I heard people pick you out!"

"I heard that they put you in the house your most like!"

"But how do they know?"

Kairio listened to all of these guesses. But she already knew what it was. The Sorting Hat. She was told not to say anything though.

"Hey! Hey you! What do you think?" Kairio turned to see the person poking her in the back. It was a boy with bright red hair, and next to him was another boy with bright red hair. "Um…. I dunno." Kairio said shrugging. "I've never heard any rumors." The boys smiled, "Sorry for our rudeness. Name's Fred Weasly." "And George Weasly." Said the other one. Kairio smiled, "I'm Kairio Snape."

Fred and George looked confused. "Isn't…. isn't your dad the head of Slytherin House?" George asked. Kairio tilted her head in a confused way. "Yeah…. So what?"

Fred's eyes widened, "Our brother told us he was a mean old git. Are you sure you're his daughter?"

Kairio glared, "He is not a mean old git. And yes, I'm sure I'm his daughter!"

Before Fred or George could say anything else, Professor McGonagall came back. "Now form a line," She told the first years, "And follow me."

When they entered the Great Hall they all looked around, amazed at what they saw. Some were pointing at the ceiling, others were looking around at all the people, and some were looking at where they were headed. Professor McGonagall halted them in front of the Staff Table. The first years started to feel nervous as all eyes rested on them. Some watched as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she placed a hat. And just as everyone was about to whisper about it, a rip near the brim opened wide, like a mouth, and began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty._

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart._

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The Hall burst into applause. The Sorting Hat bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again. The first years sighed in relief. "All we have to do is put on the hat!" Someone whispered. Professor McGonagall pulled out a list. "Now, when I call your name, you will come up here and I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head. You will be sorted and then sit with your house.

"Banks, Tony"

A scrawny little boy walked up to the stool nervously. He sat down and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head. It sat there for a moment before yelling "RAVENCLAW!!!" The Ravenclaw Table burst into cheers as they got their first new member.

So the sorting went on… all of the Houses had gotten many new members. Now was Kairio's turn.

"Snape, Kairio"

Kairio walked up there shakily. She sat on the stool, gripping the sides hard. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat moved a bit and began to whisper.

"Ah… so many secrets lie in this mind, yes. One secret you want no one to know. And another I don't even think you know."

Kairio listened to the hat without a making a sound. But what secret was it talking about?

"Also a need for friends that understand… yes… and loads of courage. I think you'll do best in… GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table burst into loud applause as Kairio got off of the stood and went to the table quickly. People clapped her on the back and congratulated her. She looked up to see her father's reaction. To her surprise, he seemed unfazed. She thought he'd of wanted her in Slytherin.

"Weasly, Fred"

Fred stepped almost casually to the stool. The sorting hat was placed on his head, and almost immediately, "GRYFFINDOR!" It was the same thing for George. They sat on both sides of Kairio. Fred on the left, and George on the right. They were also the last to be sorted.

When Dumbledore stood, the entire room got silent. "I would like to say a few things before the feast! Remember, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students." His eyes lingered for a second on Kairio. "And Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in-between classes. Now, with that out of the way-!"

Suddenly, the empty platters on the tables filled themselves with food, and everyone enjoyed a very good dinner…

((UM….. DOWNWARD!!!))  
  
Sakiya: That was probably the longest thing I've ever typed…… Ah, well…. Ive got more time on my hands now! I'm out of school for the summer! YAY! R&R please!


	4. first day is great, till we get lost

Sakiya: Yay for my two reviews….

Snape: that sucks  
  
Sakiya: I know…. But oh well.

Snape: Just get on with the story already!

Sakiya: Fine, fine.

Thoughts i**n bold**

Flashback- **_Looks like this._**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT KAIRIO! 

((ONWARD!!!!!!))

After the fine feast in the Great Hall, everyone followed their Prefects to their houses. There, they were told the password to enter their own common room. All of the Gryffindors piled into their common room and talked excitedly about the new school year. First years were probably talking the most excitedly. Some of them had been waiting to come to Hogwarts since they were real little. Others wondered about they're classes and teachers. Kairio sat in one of the armchairs and looked into the fire. All of the chatting going on was starting to give her a headache. With all of the worries, thoughts, and feelings out of the way, she was exhausted. And stuffed. Her pale face was a bit brighter than the other day and her eye color even seemed to be dulling.

She looked around and spotted Fred and George. They were in a corner, talking very excitedly. Kairio thought she would go see what was going on. She got up from the squashy armchair and went to the corner.

"What's so secret you have to talk about it in a corner?" She asked with fake innocence. The two Weaslys looked up and grinned, "Nothing really. Just planning our first prank at Hogwarts."

Kairio grinned now. She had seen some pretty good trouble-makers in Hogwarts, and wondered if these two could match up to them. "Oh really?" She said, "And what do you two plan to do?"

"Can we trust her Fred?"

Fred looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well there's only one way to find out George. We shall give her a test!" He said, putting on a funny accent.

George nodded and pulled out three items. "Okay, all you have to do is identify these three items." He said, holding the items out. Kairio looked at them and grinned.

"Well, that one there is a stink pellet. And that one is a dungbomb. And that last one is a luminous balloon. I have a couple of those with me now that I think about it…" Fred and George smiled, grabbed her hands, and started shaking. "Welcome to the club!"

(1)

As night came, the Prefects shooed everyone into their dormitories for a good night sleep. As Fred and George went into their dormitory, they noticed all of their things were already in there. They found their beds (the two closest to the door), changed, and laid down thinking of their plans for tomorrow.

Kairio went to her dormitory with slight disappointment. She liked planning pranks with her new friends. She found that her things were in front of the bed farthest from the door. All the rest of the girls in the first year dormitory were already asleep, getting a good rest before tomorrow. Kairio sighed and went to the windowsill. She saw the waning moon in the sky, surrounded by millions of little stars. She began to wonder what she was going to do about her transformations. If she went into the Forbidden Forest and transformed, she might accidentally come onto the grounds, near students. Would she have to start taking the potion her father had mentioned to her? The one where she just turns into a harmless wolf? She shook her head. She had a month to wonder about it.

She got up and lay down on her bed, pulling the hangings around. She drifted off into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of a man running through a dense forest, carrying a bundle in his arms…

(2)

Kairio was awoken by some yelling, and then loud laughter. She saw that most of the girls were already up, so she put on her robes and left the dormitories. She expected to find stairs, but instead she fell onto a slide.

"Yah!" She slid down pretty quickly onto a comfortable mat. Well, sorta on the mat. She saw Fred and George on the mat also. Or well, felt them on the mat. "Um… Anyone care to explain?" She asked.

Fred and George, still looking quite confused, answered for her. "We were coming to wake you up and the stairs turned into a slide!" The others in the common room started laughing again. Kairio blinked. "Ooookay."

Fred, George, and Kairio went out of the Common Room, and started to the Great Hall for breakfast. Filch, standing in the shadows as usual, gave them a scary look as they passed him. "That's the caretaker Filch. Right?" Fred asked. Kairio nodded and grinned, "I've always wanted to give him hell. Him and his stupid cat." They got to the Great Hall and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors. They had just started fixing their plates when they're schedules were handed to them. "Well," George said happily, "At least no potions today."

Fred nodded, "But double of it tomorrow. With the Slytherins." The three turned to see the Slytherin table. "They all look pretty foul to me." Kairio said, "If that's any surprise."

George grinned, "Nope. No surprises here!" The trio finished eating breakfast, and then headed for they're first class, Transfiguration, with McGonagall.

(3)

"George, are you sure you know where you're going?" Kairio asked. George smiled sheepishly, "I know it's around here somewhere." Fred and Kairio groaned. That was the fifteenth time George had said that. George got a stubborn look, "Well you live in this castle Kairio why don't you show us where it's at?"

"He's got a point you know." Fred said with a grin. Kairio moaned, "I may live here but that doesn't mean I know where everything is! Plus, you got us lost George; I don't even know where we are." George grinned. Obviously, getting them lost was his plan and Fred played along. "Great…"

They head some talking nearby. Like a lot of people. The trio approached a door. "Is this the classroom?" Fred asked. "Dunno." George and Kairio replied. They opened the door, and there was their class. George smiled, "And McGonagall isn't here!" They took their seats. Fred looked at the desk, "Um… since when did we have a cat for a teacher?"

The cat jumped off the desk, and transformed back into Professor McGonagall. The stern witch seemed to advance upon the three. They gulped and prepared for a lecture and a difficult lesson.

(4)

"Well it could have been worse!" Kairio said grinning. The class had started off with the basics, turning a match into a needle. George snorted, "Yours didn't turn purple."

"No need to worry dear George, for that was only the first of many mistakes. Plus, I think I see our first victim," Fred said, grinning. He pointed at a large Slytherin boy, probably in his fifth or sixth year. He was walking clumsily, running into people and laughing about it. He also had a Prefect badge on his chest. George grinned identical to Fred, "Nice eye." Kairio shook her head. She knew that Slytherin, and he was one who was to dumb to notice anything important. She suddenly got an idea though. "Hey guys, I'll be right back. I need to go get something."

"Okay! Be sure you're nice and late for Charms!" George yelled to her as she bolted down the hallway.

(5)

Professor Snape was having an almost good day. Right now he had a class of fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, but nothing was out of ordinary had happened. Yet. But, his thoughts were still on Kairio. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, no surprise, but why wasn't she suspecting anything? She had told him herself that she would probably be in Slytherin, just like him. **Kind of odd.**** Then again, she isn't one to question things too often. That reminds me. I need to talk to her about taking the wolfsbane potion.**

"Um, excuse me Professor Snape."

**Great…** "What?"

"You're spilling ink all over your desk." Snape looked down at his desk. It was almost completely black. He whipped out his wand and muttered something. All the ink disappeared. Just as he was about to go back into his thoughts, the door burst open. He looked up, but didn't see anyone. He did hear some scratching though. Something tugged on his robes. Severus looked down and saw a medium sized Timber Wolf tugging lightly on his robes. It let go and looked up at him with its icy blue eyes.

The class didn't say anything. They had grown accustomed to Professor Snape's "pet wolf". But what it did next was most surprising. It stood on its hind legs, put its front paws on his knee, and licked his cheek. No one said anything. Severus shoved the wolf off of him, and glared at it. It stood there; tail wagging, as if expecting something. **What does she want now? **Severus thought. "Get what you need and go." He told it, still glaring. The wolf ran to the ingredients cabinet, grabbed a vial with its teeth, and took off.

**I'm almost afraid to find out.**

(6)

Fred and George were almost asleep in Charms class as Professor Flitwick droned on about charms and such. It was a very boring lecture indeed. But thankfully it was interrupted when the door opened. Flitwick looked up and spotted Kairio in the doorway. Kairio smiled, "I'm sorry for being late Professor; I was running an errand for Da-, Professor Snape." She caught herself just in time. Flitwick glared, still a bit upset about the owl thing, and told her to take her seat. Fred and George beamed. "Tell us you got something good." Kairio grinned.

"You guys will see soon enough. Believe me; we'll get a good laugh out of this one."

Nothing could spoil the mood that the trio was in at that moment. First prank, first day, first victim. It was almost too good when they got out of Charms and headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Fred poked Kairio as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Can we see what you got?" He asked anxiously. Kairio shook her head, "Not while there are teachers in here. The stuff that I got would probably get us expelled before we even use it." She began piling food on her plate. Fred and George sighed and started to eat too. No use in pulling a prank on an empty stomach. Kairio was about halfway through her lunch, when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. "Look, whatever it is I didn't- oh-… Hi Dad…." Kairio said forcing a smile. Snape was looking down at her, not with the friendliest of looks.

**She's doomed! **Fred thought as he looked at the scene through the corner of his eyes.

"We need to talk about something Kairio. Come." Snape said, turning around and walking towards the Entrance Hall. Kairio gulped, sent a last look at the twins, and then got up and followed her father out of the Great Hall. She had to jog a little to keep up with her father's speed. His robes were flowing out behind him as usual. Kairio laughed a bit at this, a memory coming along. A silly little pup trying to make Dad's robes normal-ish…..

**_Little six-year-old Kairio watched her father pace around his classroom. He was walking so fast, she would have had to run to keep up with him. She watched him make his way around to inspect his student's caldrons, making his rude comments here and there. But her eyes seemed to catch something else; the end of his robes. They were flowing out like wind was blowing harshly against them. She continued to watch them, and soon came to the conclusion that they were too long. She was gonna have to fix that. Kairio got up on all fours, and took off after the flowing cloak. Some of the students noticed the tiny wolf get up, but didn't think much of it. She gained speed, her little wolf pup legs carrying her as fast as they could. And finally, she caught the flowing robes. Severus seemed to notice something tugging harshly at his robes, so he whipped around, forgetting that when he whips around like that the back of his robes go flying behind him, and tried to see what was caught on his robes. Kairio was sent a little air-born, but still held on tight. Some of the students laughed, enjoying watching their confused Professor. Kairio gave a harsh tug, and ripped the end of Severus robes. The ripping noise brought all attention to Severus. He looked over his shoulder, and spotted a tiny grey wolf pup ripping the back of his robes. Had this not been in the middle of a class, he probably would have found it slightly amusing. But, he was in a class full of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Gryffindors being the worst thing. "Hey!" He shouted angrily. The class shut up immediately, knowing that this wasn't a good sign. Kairio stopped tugging right after she heard his voice. She let go of the ripped cloak and looked up at him, her tail drooped along with her ears. Big trouble. Even though she didn't even know why. Severus glared down at her and pointed at his desk. She ran under the desk and stayed there until his class left…_**

****

While reflecting on that memory, Kairio didn't even notice that she had followed her father into the dungeons, and into his classroom. She was snapped back into reality when a drawer shut. Severus had pulled something out of his desk. "Now Kairio, we have to talk about your transformations." He said quietly. Kairio didn't even lean in to listen.

"So… What about them?" She asked.

Severus showed her what was in his hand. It was some parchment with instructions on it. She got in for a closer look and, just as she thought, it was the wolfsbane potion. "So…." He started. "Every week of the full moon you will take this potion and transform into a harmless wolf." Kairio was just about to say something, but Severus interrupted her. "And yes, it's been worked out with all the other professors. You'll just get make-up work."

Kairio glared at the floor. **Great…. Make-up work in every class I have… for 5 days every month!** "Okay." She muttered quietly. Severus seemed to notice her slight anger.

"If it was up to me, which it's not, you wouldn't _have _make-up work. So stop your pouting." He said casually. "What's wrong with you today? You've been acting… strangely."

Kairio looked up at her father, "I have not…. I've just got new friends, and I'm trying to fit in." She said, thinking about Fred and George.

"Kairio?"

"Yes sir?"

"Give me that vial you took."

**Now I'm in for it…** She pulled a vial out of her pocket and handed it to her father. Severus looked over the vial, and then looked back up to his daughter. "For a prank, I suppose?" He asked, still slightly casual. Kairio nodded.

"I'm slightly disappointed in you Kairio. This stuff could have put a student in the hospital wing for weeks. I don't want you taking vials out of my cabinet for any reason, anymore. Understand?" Severus said, almost quickly. Kairio sighed, "Understood."

"Good. Now remember. Full moon weeks come down here and take the potion. And one last thing Kairio."

"Sir?"

"I know it's a lot to ask but, try not to get detention on your first day."

Kairio grinned, "Yes sir."

(7)

Kairio left the dungeons in a fair mood. Sure, she got caught and the vial taken away. But she didn't get in trouble for it. "Ah, the sweet taste of….. Not getting in trouble?" She said to herself. But how would Fred and George take the news? Surely they could think up a less dangerous prank, but they never got to find out what was in the vial. But for the moment, she needed to get to the Greenhouses quick. Lunch was way over, and she was going to be nice and late for another class. So she took off to the grounds at a pretty fast pace, not really noticing anything at all, until someone called her name.

"Oy! Kairio!"

She stopped running and looked around to see who had called to her. It was Percy Weasly and, of course, Fred and George had warned her about him. He was a 'goody-two-shoes' who always got everything done on time and obeyed every rule.

"Yes?" She called back to him. He flashed her a smile.

"All of your things are falling out of your bag…"

She looked behind her and, just like he said, all of her things were lying in the grass. She growled and started to pick all of it up, wondering how all of it could have fallen out. She put it all back in her bag and started to run again. She could see the greenhouses just ahead. Almost….

There.

She bust into the Greenhouse, interrupting Professor Sprout from something. Kairio sighed, "Sorry Professor, I was talking with Professor Snape about something." Professor Sprout nodded and went on with her lecture. Kairio went and sat in-between Fred and George, as usual. George was the first to speak up.

"So… what happened?" He asked quietly, so Professor Sprout wouldn't hear. She shook her head, "He took the vial we were going to use for the prank."

Kairio expected to hear some complaining or something, but she didn't. She looked to see Fred and George smiling.

"You know what that means?" Fred said.

"Um… no." Kairio replied.

"We'll just have to get it back somehow." George said as if it were really that easy.

"Do I hear talking over there?" Professor Sprout asked.

"No Professor Sprout." The trio answered together.

"You make this sound so easy." Kairio whispered to George.

George just grinned.

So for the rest of the hour, the class took notes about how to handle poisonous plants in the class. When class was over, the trio got their things and headed back to the castle for their next, and last class of the day. History of Magic. Students were filing out of the castle, some headed to Herbology and others to Care of Magical Creatures, and they were making it difficult for the first years to get inside. The trio got separated quickly, trying to make a path do the doors. They finally made it, and Kairio noticed that Fred had a bloody nose. "What happened?" She asked.

Fred grunted, pulling his sleeves up to his nose to soak up some of the blood, "Some sixth year punched me."

Kairio winced, "Ouch."

They continued on their way to the History of Magic, and got there in a matter of minutes. Professor Binns was there waiting for them, ready to give a long boring lecture. Fred, George, and Kairio got seats in the top row of the class. When class began, they listened for about two minutes before writing notes to each other. Fred's bloody nose had finally stopped bleeding, and he was back to his casual self. He was making paper footballs and jinxing them to fly and hit various people. George and Kairio watched, repressing laughs when someone got utterly confused.

But soon all the laughs died down as the class got beyond boring. It was like, dead boring. Most of the students were asleep, but they woke up when class was dismissed. That was the last class of the day, and Kairio, Fred and George reminded everyone of that as they got out of the last classroom. "ITS OVER! FIRST DAY OF CLASSES IS OVER! CHEER AND BE HAPPY MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" The three would randomly shout.

(8)

There was still a bit of time before supper, so the trio decided to hang around somewhere and wait. Maybe do a little bit here and there. Yeah, that sounded okay. They began wondering around the castle, looking at some things and getting more and more lost each turn. Their footsteps echoed in the empty corridors and every once in a while they thought they saw someone or something.

"Maybe it's just one of the ghosts?" Fred suggested. Kairio shook her head.

"I know just about every ghost in this castle. I'm thinking Ms. Norris is tailing us."

The twins nodded. It was a very good possibility after all. Filch's cat seemed to have a good nose for wondering kids. The trio continued their walk through the unknown corridor before George suggested that they should go get some supper. Of course the other two agreed, but when they turned around, reality dawned upon them.

"We're lost…."

((OWARI!))

Sakiya: And that's it for this chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I changed my mind.

Snape: Just sit back and watch no reviews come in now.

Sakiya: Hush you. Anyways, Im thinking about re-doing the first two chapters. What do ya think? Ill probably do it anyways. So, Until next time!


End file.
